


Choices

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Westwardlee: Epilogue!Draco/Harry. The look they exchange is a sort of code, to meet later in the same old place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Harry didn’t know why he did this. Cheating on Ginny. He loved her, after all. But he also knew he couldn’t let go of Draco. Ever since that last year chasing down all Voldemort’s horcruxes. He wasn’t sure if it had started with the night Dumbledore had been killed on the Tower, or if it had started with Draco’s wand. All he knew was without Draco, he’d feel lost.

So he came. Even though he knew it would break Ginny’s heart if she ever found out. That it would tear their happy family apart. That she might never let him see Lily or Albus or James again. He just couldn’t stop himself.

He also knew Draco had no such qualms about Pansy or his own son. Apparently their arrangement allowed such things as this. Either that or he didn’t care. Harry hadn’t asked. Draco had always had a different morality than he had.

Of course, he knew that if he were honest with himself, he could never give this up. Draco’s slender body under his, strong fingers wrapped in his hair, the voice low and husky as he cried out at whatever Harry did to him. It was enough to bring him off as though he were sixteen again. Even worse, the image of Draco writhing under him had started to creep in when he was with Ginny as well.

Every time he walked away from the room they often shared together at the London hotel, he promised himself he wouldn’t go back again. Then the owl would come. Or they’d see each other on the street, a nod would be exchanged, and either way, Harry would find himself here again, lips crushed to Draco’s, trying to keep from moaning his name, and desperate to keep those three words that should only belong to Ginny from escaping his lips.

Even though he knew it would only be a matter of time before they did.


End file.
